Simple and That is All
by CampionSayn
Summary: ...Every other soul is far away—almost fitting to believe that they are nonexistent at this point...RamesesxMoses, erotic one-shot.


**DarkAngel** made a request for another raunchy shot between our two favorite princes. I couldn't think of much and what I could dig up was meager at best. I shall not be returning to tPoE category for some time after this. It's rated Mature for a reason, so if you don't like this sort of thing **CLEAR OUT NOW**….I feel like I need to take a shower after this. No more smut in this section following this, ever, ever, ever.

* * *

><p><em>-:-<br>__"I think the truly natural things are dreams, which nature can't touch with decay."  
>-Bob Dylan.<em>

* * *

><p>Shadows on the walls are moving as the heavens move above. The candle that is only half a foot tall stands flickering in the corner of the Temple of Ra, dribbling white—almost clear—baubles down its sides like the sweat of the two young men sitting in the stone lap of the deity's visage. It is a good place to begin a metaphor.<p>

Outside, and a mile or so away from any prying eyes that are not engaged of the spring festival meant to celebrate the rebirth of life to the city of Egypt where the Pharaoh and his family dwell. Every other soul is far away—almost fitting to believe that they are nonexistent at this point—and the two young men on the statue's lap are going to enjoy the quiet, private solitude while they can.

They had enjoyed themselves quite a bit already. The elder boy's royal shift was long removed from his waist, now down on the floor of the temple the likes of which a puddle would turn green with envy over the satin white and blue in the shape of a collection of rain trapped in a serration of the earth or a crevice that would leech it away. His well-toned and, some had said (mostly the palace servant girls) perfect stomach muscles glistening slick with sweat similar to the wax of the candle in the corner—though that white stuff could hardly be called sweat.

Below him by centimeters and moving in time with the movement of his elder's hips and torrents of motion, the younger prince was on hands and knees. His palms held fast and firm to Ra's stone leg, fingernails scratching at the smooth surface every few moments when the sweat from his palms turned too slick and he had to grab hold again. If they fell from the height they were at, and in such a compromising position, it would hurt quite badly and the younger boy didn't want to ruin this long-lasting session of private bliss with a fall that wasn't brought on by the rhythm of the elder prince thrusting and hitting a spot inside him—that delicious spot that sent stars decorating the insides of his eyes and made his toes curl up when pressed upon just enough before a cry was utter, long and guttural—with a natural talent not politely spoken of among anyone with royal blood in their veins.

The one on top hissed out, warm and sweet against the crook of the other's shoulder blade, nose and lips brushing the skin under his contact and causing even more sparks to heat up under the other's flesh, "…M-Moses…I won't last…much longer…"

The name of the other prince from his lover's mouth caused a jolt inside him that wasn't a part of the appendage making him let out little whining noises only assimilated by dogs and he replied as best he could when Rameses brought his stomach flat against the younger's back, arm slithering to his underside to start tugging on the fairly neglected appendage before the hand was slapped lightly away.

"Then release yourself," Moses coaxed, still not allowing Rameses to touch the younger boy's appendage, and he curved his back just enough to make the elder prince mistake him for a hissing cat, before Moses thrust back against him with no control. Rameses had to grab Moses around the hips, much like Moses had to keep his palms firmly planted to Ra's stone leg, still bucking backwards.

Outside in the night sky and playing out an image that Rameses saw just before Moses pressed back just hard enough and had his elder brother giving out his own animal's shriek that would send lesser walls around them down in a tumble, the large bonfire held in the courtyard of the palace sparked higher up as dead leaves and chutes from palm trees were added on. The priests that their father kept around also added a sort of powder that circled and cycled in the heat of the fire as Rameses filled Moses with his own royal white fluid, before setting off together and causing both red and blue smoke to rise and taper, sending the easily entertained crowd into applause.

As the elder prince unsheathed from the inside of the other young boy, his appendage deflating, but not quite as rapidly as one would expect—cheers from the crowd still echoing from a mile or so away as the priests continued the entertainment, this time with slight of hand and musical instruments—Moses turned around, still underneath Rameses and gently lowered the elder onto his own aching manhood.

Rameses hissed a little, not in pain, but in wired and hot surprise at the sudden intrusion—usually after he was finished he was asleep within moments, after all—and made to object, but Moses brought his hand behind Rameses' tanned head and brought his lips to his own, silencing him, as well and distracting him. Moses slid his tongue in the elder's mouth and started rocking just so.

The older boy moaned when the tips of their tongues touched and, with a sudden quickness that he didn't know the other possess, Moses inclined his hips just enough to rock inside the other before finding his prize. The spot in Rameses that caused the boy to groan and hold tight to Moses's shoulders was located and he gave a squeak most unbefitting when Moses kept pounding into it. Rameses felt and saw that his erection was coming back and had to stifle that little part of him that disliked his brother being able to bring on another round when Rameses was always the one on top in these situations.

Moses would have continued his ministrations, but as his brother continued to look rather annoyed at his appendage in full salute—though Moses would never know how when the candle was barely giving off enough light for star shine—the younger boy stopped and whispered up, hands coming to Rameses' pecs, thumbs grazing the skin and rubbing in circles.

"Can I sit on you?"

Rameses blinked twice and grinned.

Wiry limbs disentangled and Rameses stood up, only to sit back down in the gap between the legs of Ra, legs placed up on the statues own knee, ankles in the air and showing off the braided leather his brother had adorned his right ankle with as a gift. Moses took a similar position, only he had to go slow before fully taking Rameses into himself, cheeks of his buttocks with Rameses' sac just below; Moses wrapped his arms around his brother's neck before giving the okay to move.

The larger boy, this time to be sure he got it right, fastened his hand around Moses's rigid member and pumped in time to the motions of their hips.

The candle in the corner finally exceeded its limit. The rest is done in shadow as such moments should be if they are to be enjoyed fully between two parties. The smoke from the last of the wick curled a musky white and gave off the smell of jasmine.


End file.
